coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1114 (20th September 1971)
Plot Dave Smith tells Stan that he has all of his snouts looking out for someone placing a large amount of money in a bet in the hope that he's the one who committed the robbery - he wants justice of his own kind. Frank tells Bet that it was his mate who hit Lucille. The robbery wouldn't have taken place if her minder had been with her. Bet promises not to shop Frank. Annie tells Maggie, Ena and Minnie that Lucille heard a voice after she had been hit and she may recognise it again. Stan gets a job for the yard making a service hatch for the off-sales of The Crown. Ray and Len refuse to let him do it because they don't think he's capable. Frank comes into the Rovers when Dave's there. Lucille recognises Frank's voice when he says "alright". He leaves quickly but she runs after him and questions him on his movements. He claims to have only just arrived from Brighton yesterday and to check with Bet on his story. Minnie advises Stan to show Len and Ray how skilled he is by building a serving hatch in No.13. Lucille questions Bet who stands up for Frank and confirms that he only arrived in Weatherfield yesterday. She admits she has confused feelings over Frank. Stan starts smashing through the wall to build the hatch. Ken has started an evening job at the Community Centre teaching immigrants English. Frank tries to start it on with Bet again but she knows he's unreliable and not going to change his criminal ways. He tells her that he'll be back tomorrow night. She starts to ring the police but changes her mind. Frank makes a call to his fellow robber and tells him they're in the clear. Bet phones Dave and tells him the man who robbed Lucille will be in her flat the next day. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Frank Bradley - Tommy Boyle Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard *42b Victoria Walk - Bedsit and landing *Dave Smith's flat - Living room *Phone box and street Notes *A young boy who plays football with Frank Bradley in the street is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Tommy Boyle makes one of several pre-Phil Jennings appearances as Frank Bradley. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Stan has delusions of grandeur, and Bet blows the whistle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,800,000 homes (7th place). Notable dialogue Lucille Hewitt: "Frank Bradley's just a load of rubbish - with a nice face on top." --- Elsie Howard (on hearing the noise of the building work in 13 Coronation Street): "It’s Stan Ogden doing the pots." Category:1971 episodes